Si Supieras
by cluelessklaine
Summary: Si Edward supiera lo que siento por el......Si Alice supiera que sueño con ser su cuñada.....Si alguien más supiera con qué sueño cada noche....... Mi Primer fic de Twilight..mala para los summarys... Todos humanos
1. Primer Encuentro

**Si supieras**

_Si superas lo que sentí la primera vez que te ví...Si supieras las mariposas que sentí cuando oí tu voz salir de tus labios...Si supieras lo que pensé la primera vez que te conocí....Si supieras...._

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro.**

El teléfono sonó al lado de mi, despertándome bruscamente. Entrecerré los ojos ante la luz del sol, maldiciendo a Alice y a sus excursiones semanales de compras. Busqué a tientas el teléfono y contesté aún adormilada.

—¿Bella?—dijo la suave voz de mi mejor amiga del otro lado la línea.—¡Vamos floja, levántate ya! Estaré en tu departamento en 15 minutos, y te quiero lista para salir o te arreglaré yo misma.

Solté un gemido en cuanto la oí colgar, no sin antes escuchar el sonido de su auto al encenderse.

Como todos los sábados, Alice me llevaría a alguno de sus 100 centros comerciales favoritos para una tortura de alrededor de 5 horas por un interminable desfile de tiendas.

Me levanté a regañadientes de mi cama, y me apresuré a darme una ducha rápida, pues sabía que Alice seguramente iba a tardar 10 minutos en vez de 15, y me exasperaba tenerla viéndome mientras me arreglaba.

Cuando llegó la noté un poco nerviosa, aunque eso no interfirió en sus intenciones de llevarme (o mas bien arrastrarme) al centro comercial más grande de la cuidad, y obligarme a visitar todas y cada una de las tiendas que podían tener algo que le gustara.

Al final del día (mi parte favorita de los viajes de compras) Fuimos a un restaurante de comida italiana, donde noté que su nerviosismo volvía. Durante un momento temí que me fuera a pedir que siguiéramos las compras. Pero al ver que no hablaba, decidí que era seguro que yo iniciara la conversación esta vez.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Alice? Te noto algo extraña.

Alice me miró y después de unos segundos compuso una sonrisa—No, Bella, no sucede nada malo.

La observé por unos segundos y como no parecía dispuesta a seguir ella sola decidí seguir ayudando.

—Pero sucede algo ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no me dices qué es?

Alice se quedó quieta por unos momentos y luego suspiró.

—Mi hermano se va a mudar a la cuidad, quiere entrar a la facultad de Medicina aquí en Nueva York, pero como no tiene donde quedarse, se va a quedar en mi departamento. Lo siento Bella, pero creo que la sesión de compras de la semana entrante se suspenderá.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. ¿Había oído bien? ¿No iba a haber compras por una vez? Vaya, al parecer por fin alguien allá arriba me iba a recompensar todos estos 18 años de mala suerte con un rayito de sol, aunque sólo fuera la cancelación de un viaje de compras.

—Ammm....No, Alice, está bien, no te preocupes. Encontraré algo que hacer el próximo sábado si necesitas estar con tu hermano. En serio, no me importa quedarme sola un fin de semana.—¡Era mi sueño desde hacía dos años!

Alice me miro con los ojos como platos.—Pero, ¿Quién habló de dejarte sola y abandonada en tu departamento? Me refería a que la próxima semana Edward nos va a acompañar a dar un paseo por la cuidad. Sólo a estado aquí un par de veces, y quiere....

Alice, al notar mi alivio, había vuelto a su parloteo habitual, pero yo ya no estaba escuchando. Mi repentina alegría por un posible sábado de descanso se había esfumado en un segundo y la perspectiva de tortura a la Alice había vuelto a la vida.

Bueno, al menos esperaba que fuera interesante conocer a...¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, Sí! Edward, pues Alice me había hablado de él algunas veces y yo nunca lo había visto, y la verdad esperaba conocerlo.

La siguiente semana me levanté tarde y me tomé mi tiempo para tomar una relajante ducha como no lo hacía hace tiempo. Resultaba agradable poder levantarme sin oír la voz de Alice hablando sin parar sobre las nuevas tendencias de moda, pues al parecer éstas cambiaban cada semana.

Salí de mi departamento y me subí en mi auto, un viejo Golf que había comprado para transportarme en la cuidad mientras terminaba mis estudios. Alice fruncía el ceño cada vez que lo veía, pues creía que yo debería tener un coche mejor. Claro, al ser ella endemoniadamente rica, incluso se había ofrecido a prestarme dinero para comprar un, como ella lo denominaba, auto decente. Nunca parecía tener intenciones de rendirse a pesar de que yo le había repetido más de mil veces que no había nada malo con tener un auto que no avanzaba a mas de 80 Km. por hora si vivías en una cuidad donde el tráfico no te dejaba avanzar a más de 30.

Cuando llegué al edificio donde vivía Alice, no puede evitar sentirme algo intimidada por la suntuosidad que me rodeó desde el primer momento que puse un pie dentro. Eso dejaba claro que, normalmente la gente de recursos limitados ( o pobre, a los ojos de la mayoría de sus ocupantes) como yo, no era bienvenida en lugares como aquel, aunque yo evitaba visitar a mi amiga a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Entré al elevador, y por supuesto, mi amiga vivía en el piso más alto, (un poco irónico debido a su estatura, o la falta de ella, que junto con su delicado rostro y cabello erizado le daba el aspecto de un duendecillo lleno de gracia) por lo que tuve que esperar intentando no ver por la pared de cristal que daba una excelente y mareante vista de la cuidad mientras subía. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron me precipité fuera de esa maldita caja que casi hacía que vomitara de vértigo.

Me dirigí a una de las dos únicas puertas que había en el piso y toqué un par de veces. Esperé unos segundos mientras miraba los perfectos acabados que había en las paredes, resaltando esa sensación de estar en un palacio y no en un edificio de Nueva York.

La diminuta figura de Alice me abrió la puerta y sonrió al verme. Me invitó a pasar y yo me dirigí a la sala tratando de no hacer caso al evidente contraste con mi sencillo apartamento y su palacio.

—¿Y bien? Ya llegó tu hermano?—Pregunté con indiferencia mientras me sentaba.

—Si, pero salió a traer algo de su auto. Estaba preparando su habitación...¿Te importaría ayudarme? Sólo será un segundo.

—Claro, no hay problema Alice, para eso estoy aquí.—Respondí con una sonrisa. _Cualquier cosa que no implique salir al centro comercial..._

Nos dirigimos juntas a una habitación blanca en la que yo nunca había entrado. Era sencilla, aunque, como todo en ese edificio, tenía un cierto toque de elegancia que la hacía lucir bien. Llevábamos menos de 5 minutos dedicadas al trabajo cuando oí que se abría la puerta.

—¿Alice?—Escuché una suave pero fuerte voz aterciopelada llamando desde la entrada.

—Estoy aquí Edward —Respondió mi amiga sobresaltándome ligeramente. Vaya, creo que aquella voz me había aturdido. Sentí un estremecimiento incompresible cuando la volví a escuchar.

—Alice, te dije que no te molestaras, soy perfectamente capaz de arreglar la habitación yo mismo....

El cuarto pareció iluminarse cuando él entró. Parpadeé varias veces antes de darme cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta.

En el umbral de la puerta había un monumento viviente a la belleza masculina, un adonis vestido con unos increíbles pantalones caqui y suéter blanco ligeramente ajustado que dejaba notar un perfectamente formado cuerpo complementando un angelical rostro de facciones rectas y exquisitas. Unos increíbles ojos verdes se dirigieron de Alice a mí cuando notó que su hermana no estaba sola.

–¡Oh! Lo lamento, no sabía que tenías compañía.—Resultaba evidente que la bella voz que había escuchado antes sólo podía haber salido de aquellos bellísimos labios—Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Tu debes ser Bella.

_**Bueno....este es mi primer fic de Twilight así que porfis sean amables...^^Como mi pequeño y retorcido cerebro no da para mucho estoy dispuesta a aceptar cada pequeña ayudadita que quieran darme.**_

_**Sé que tal vez es muy superficial, pero prometo tratar de profundizar más en los siguientes capítulos.*.***_

_**Por favor dejen Reviews°!!!y díganme si quieren que actualice y cuando **_

_**Si les gusta, si no, si les da =....acepto jitomatazos, criticas constructivas y aplausos por igual...**_

_**Bueno...eso es todo!!!**_

_**KiiSeS De XoCoLaThE!!!**_

_**Recuerden....Reviews!!!!**_


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa-genio que los mortales llamamos Stephenie Meyer. [Fic creado sin ánimos de lucro.]

**Si Supieras**

**Capítulo 2: Edward**

_Si superas como duele tenerte todos los días a mi lado, sin poderte decir lo que siento por ti...Dicen que es miedo a ser feliz pero yo digo que es miedo a sufrir..._

_Había pasado casi un año desde que conocí a Edward, el hermano de mi amiga Alice, y aún me quedaba muda algunas veces al verlo. Su cara y su cuerpo eran un sueño; sus ojos, de un hermoso verde esmeralda parecían hipnotizarme cada vez que me atrevía a mirarlos por más de 10 segundos y su sonrisa ...su sonrisa era el objeto más frecuente de mis sueños desde la primera vez que lo había visto, sin dejarme en paz nunca, ocupando siempre mi mente...._

_Pero las cosas no eran como una esperaría...No es que sea de la clase de chicas que en cuanto ven una cara linda comienzan a maquinar un cuanto de hadas en su cabeza, pero no pude evitar imaginarme a mi misma entre los fuertes brazos de Edward por lo menos las primeras 10000 veces que lo vi. Obviamente, una criatura que seguramente habían echado del cielo por causar envidia entre los ángeles más hermosos nunca podría fijarse en mí de esa manera; pero, aparte de eso, creo que me había tocado muy buena suerte pues desde aquel día nos habíamos vuelto casi inseparables, aunque no de la manera con que yo siempre soñaba. Edward y yo ahora éramos los mejores amigos; a pesar de que cursábamos carreras diferentes estábamos juntos cuando podíamos; la mayoría del tiempo con Alice junto a nosotros._

Sentía la luz del sol darme de lleno en el rostro. Intenté cubrirme con las cobijas, pero el calor que sentí dentro de ellas me sofocó. Durante unos minutos intenté volver a dormir en vano, hasta que escuché que alguien estaba golpeando a mi puerta. _¿Quién será a estas horas?_ Pensé. Me levanté lentamente de la cama, por lo menos antes de oír una aterciopelada voz que llamaba mi nombre en la entrada de mi departamento.

Sólo entonces recordé que era lunes y que probablemente ya se me había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela. Bajé de un saltó de mi cama y me apresuré a buscar algo para ponerme mientras gritaba: —¡Pasa Edward, está abierto!

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse con cautela y enseguida la voz que había escuchado hacía solo unos momentos.

—¿Bella? ¿Está todo bien? —Pregunto Edward entrando.

—Sí, ¡creo que me quedé dormida! Estaré lista dentro de un segundo.—Contesté aún en mi habitación, saltando para ponerme mi jeans mientras me dirigía al baño— ¿Alice está contigo?

—-No, Jasper pasó por ella hace un rato.—Casi pude oír como fruncía el entrecejo. Al parecer era algo sobre protector con su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿Sólo seremos tú y yo?—Pregunté sin poder evitar una sonrisa cuando salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con él.

—Eso parece—replicó sonriendo también.—Pero al parecer ya es un poco... —Miró su reloj — Bueno, muy tarde para que entres a tu primera clase, y yo no entro hasta dentro de una hora. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar, para hacer algo de tiempo?

Yo no respondí—seguramente no me saldría la voz si abría la boca— simplemente me dirigí a la puerta y tomé mis llaves, segura de que lo tomaría como un sí y me seguiría.

Ya en el pasillo, se me adelantó y pulsó el botón del elevador, inclinándose peligrosamente cerca de mí para alcanzar la pared. Luché por concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera su divina humanidad a escasos centímetros de mí, para que no se fuera a dar cuenta que su cercanía me ponía en peligro de empezar a hiperventilar.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, que llegó vacío, entramos y esperamos en silencio hasta qué él preguntó:— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita del sábado?

Contuve un respingo al escuchar sus palabras. A pesar de que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él (muy a mi pesar a estas alturas) y que Alice lo sabía, ella había insistido en que saliera con otros chicos para, según ella, "mostrarme más segura de mí misma" o algo así, y por eso no dejaba de arreglarme citas con cualquier hombre mas o menos atractivo que se le atravesara.

No hace falta decir que esas citas eran un total y completo desastre.

—Ah, fue horrible—respondí, mirando al piso— El hombre no dejaba de hablar de sí mismo y de sí mismo y además de sí mismo....Creo que dije como 10 palabras en toda la cita, y al final "rompió" conmigo o algo así, me dijo que en realidad yo era muy seria para su gusto y que hablaba muy poco.... —Vaya, Alice se enojaría si me escuchara—¿No podrías hablar con tu hermana para que deje de arreglarme citas a ciegas? Nunca funcionan y son más que nada una tortura para mí...

Edward soltó una melodiosa risotada que me obligó a usar todo mi autocontrol para mantener los pies en la tierra.

—Bella, me costó muchísimo trabajo convencerla de que hiciera sus compras dos veces al mes en vez de cuatro por ti, y esa experiencia me enseño a no meterme con ella y sus locuras.

Me mordí el labio con culpabilidad. Tenía razón, ya le había pedido que disuadiera a Alice de la mitad de sus compras mensuales. Ya no le podía pedir más.

—Tal vez ella te dejaría en paz si te consiguieras novio...—continuó, acercándose un casi imperceptible centímetro más a mi—Seguramente hay muchos chicos interesados en tu clase de filosofía...

Puse los ojos en blanco y quise darme la vuelta pero mis pies no me respondieron. _Edward estaba sugiriendo que saliera con alguien más..._ —Vamos, paso una o dos horas diarias con todos esos chicos, ya me conocen bastante bien....No creo que ninguno quiera salir conmigo...

_No es como si yo quisiera eso en verdad...._

—Oh, no digas tonterías...—dijo él levantando una mano para apartarme un mechón de cabello de la cara. Pude sentir como toda mi sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas y rogué al cielo que él no lo notara.—Debe haber mínimo uno o dos chicos interesados....

Podía oír el cada vez más acelerado latido de mi corazón, que parecía estar a punto de estallar, cuando me sobresaltó el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse.

Para mi mala suerte—¡Qué sorpresa!—Jessica Stanley, mi irritante vecina, estaba en el pasillo mirándonos con los ojos como platos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que yo también había dado un paso más cerca de Edward, por lo que ahora estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, hasta hace unos momentos mirándonos a los ojos.

Aunque parecía imposible, sentí el calor de la sangre que subía aún más a mi rostro e inmediatamente me aparté de Edward. Mirando al suelo, Caminé para salir del ascensor más no pude evitar el —no muy—discreto codazo en las costillas que Jessica me dio para que viera sus ojos en los cuales podía leer claramente un silencioso grito de "¡Me lo contaras todo más tarde, Bella Swan!"

Contuve un gemido mientras le asentía levemente con la cabeza, esperando que Edward no me viera. Jessica, al igual que casi toda la gente que conocía a alguno de los dos, creía que teníamos una relación, que salíamos juntos a escondidas o que por lo menos nos amábamos en secreto. Eso último era sólo la mitad de la verdad pues sólo yo estaba enamorada de Edward...cosa que nadie vivo en la faz de la tierra debía saber.

Salimos del edificio y sólo entonces me atreví a mirar a Edward, pero él me devolvió la mirada con una expresión de "no pasó nada" perfectamente dibujada en el rostro. Suspiré y asegurándome de que mi voz no saldría ronca, pregunté a Edward con una sonrisa:— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?

Me miró por unos segundos y me respondió:—No lo sé, ¿qué se te antoja?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Edward siempre me hacía elegir. No importaba si tomábamos un café, un helado, si comíamos o si íbamos al cine, siempre elegía yo.

—Pues...¿Qué te parece si vamos a la pastelería de la esquina?

Edward compuso esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba,—casi hace que me desmaye—me tomó teatralmente del brazo y me dirigió a nuestro destino.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde para que tuviéramos que ir a la escuela me llevó en su auto hasta mi edificio y me despidió con un beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos después Bella.

Sentí como mi cara, más roja que un tomate, ardía, especialmente en donde sus labios habían tocado mi piel mientras me dirigía a mi clase.

**Pff....Parece que tengo la cabeza llena de pura paja x_X**

**Pero en fin, si a ustedes si les gusto el capítulo, no se olviden de dar clic abajo y dejar un review...Y si no les gusto también.**

**MiiL GrAciiAsS A LaS Personas Q hAn DeJaDhO ReViiEwSs°!!**

**Sii no lo has hechoo...¿qué esperas? Jaja solo tienes que hacer cilc abajo y escribir que te parece el fic**

**Acepto jitomatazos, críticas constructivas y aplausos por igual....**

**Y es en serio, si alguien tiene una idea para este fic, es más que bienvenida, estoy empezando a sentir como se seca mi cerebro...**

**Bueno eso es todo, no leemos°!!!**

**XoCoLaTe KiiSeS & EdWaRd´s BiiTeS Para todos°!!! ]:**


End file.
